


Maxwell Needs A Hero

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Jimmy, Alpha Kara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Beta Alex, Beta Cat, Beta Winn, Blow Jobs, Chains, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Maxwell, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Telepathy, Torture, alpha Hank, rope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: No one was supposed to know that Maxwell was an Omega, but some how Hank Henshaw did. Now he is prisoner to the Green Martian and his only hope is that Supergirl can rescue him before something happens that cannot be undone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah another story by me. Hope everyone enjoys and understands that everything I write will be updated, I usually update when I am beyond satisfied with the chapter. Head the tags. Comments and kudos much appreciated.

Maxwell slowly forced his eyes opened through the mind splitting headache he was feeling. His memories were a bit hazy about what had happened over the last few days, but nothing was coming to him. He tried to rub his eyes and then he was going to try and figure out what has happened. Maxwell’s heart skipped a beat when he heard chains rattling and he slowly looked up to see that his hands were bound above his head. Adrenaline coursed through his body as his eyes shot wide open. He could see that his wrists were in restraints and that there were chains attached to those restraints. The chains, as far as he could tell went up to the ceiling and were attached there as well. Maxwell took a second to realize that he was hanging by his wrists with his feet barely touching the ground. He wanted to shout, but could feel that there was some kind of gag in his mouth. Survival instincts were kicking as the threat that some overzealous Alpha had taken him.

            “Glad to see that you are finally awake.” A voice spoke from somewhere in the room.

            Maxwell quickly tried to turn his head to the sound of the voice, but was starting to regret the sudden movement. He felt bile rising in his throat, but swallowed it back. Maxwell shut his eyes to help control the feeling of wanting to vomit and the migraine. _God damn, what is wrong with me?_ Maxwell thought. As he slowly opened his eyes, he looked down at his chest and saw that he was naked from the waist up. Maxwell smelled the air, and was confused by the scent, but could smell a hint of Alpha. He slowed his breathing and regained control of mind. He knew that he had to figure out who had him and how he was going to get out of the situation.

            “Who would have guessed that Maxwell Lord was what this planet calls an Omega.” The voice spoke. The speaker stepped closer and into the dim light.

            Maxwell kept his eyes dead locked on the figure in the light, feeling hatred. He hoped that the man would remove the gag so he could give the Alpha a piece of his mind. Maxwell also wanted to ask how he figured out his true sex, when Maxwell took all the precaution to make sure that the world thought that he was an Alpha. He let out a low warning growl escape from behind the gag. Maxwell had to know how Hank Henshaw, leader of the DEO, knew what he really was.

            “On my planet, we were all classified as the same thing, what your planet calls Alpha’s.” Hank explained. He stepped closer to the bound Maxwell and reached out to touch his face. He stopped when he heard another low growl escape from Maxwell’s gagged mouth. “I must say that you did an amazing job, hiding your true nature.” He slipped his finger under the gag and forcefully pulled the gag out.

            “If you touch me, then I will rip your throat out.” Maxwell growled out. He maybe an Omega, but he’s had plenty of training in self-defense. “Also if you touch me, under the new laws, you can be prosecuted for rape and assault Director Henshaw.” Maxwell tugged at the cuffs that were restraining him. He wasn’t going to let some scum bag of an Alpha think they could take control of him. “You keep saying your planet, aren’t you from Earth?” Maxwell’s eyes widened as he watched Henshaw started to change into a tall green looking alien. He let a laugh escape from his lips. “Who would have guessed that the director of the DEO was an alien. You do realize that once word gets out that I’m missing, then there will be a massive search. Hope whatever you’re planning on doing is wort the hell you are going to unleash.”

            Hank walked around the bound Omega, studying the halfway naked body of Maxwell Lord. “My real name is J’onn J’onzz of Mars, and I am the last green Martian. I came to this planet after escape the destruction of mine caused by the white Martian’s.” Hank explained as he continued walking in circles around Maxwell. “I slowly learned that unlike Mars, Earth has three different sexes; Alpha, Beta, and Omega. I learned all I could to see which one I would be classified under. After all my research I found out that I am an Alpha by Earth standings. I have trained myself to identify the other sexes as well and it was easy until you.”

            “Well the way Omega’s are treated I had to hide it to get where I am today.” Maxwell hissed out. He gave another tug at the restraints, only to be rewarded by the sound of chains rattling.

            “That is very true.” Hank spoke in agreement. He was admiring the sight of Maxwell’s body, that despite the low warning growls, he reached out and began to stroke Maxwell’s chest. “I never thought that an Earth Omega could be as enticing as you. The way you smell reminds me so much of Mars.”

            Maxwell’s skin was crawling under the touch of the alien Alpha and he wanted to bite the hand off. He used what leverage he could to try and back away, but he watched as Hank’s free hand and grabbed the back of his neck. A small whimper escaped his lips as the hand squeezed on his scent glandes. Maxwell bared his teeth as a warning to Hank. “Get your alien hands off me or I’m going to bite them off.” He listened as J’onzz laughed at him, and watched as the alien stepped closer to him.

            “I don’t think you are in any position to make any demands Lord.” J’onzz whispered as he stepped closer to Maxwell. He breathed the scent of the Omega in, and smiled. “It is amazing really. Your scent and how it smells so much like Mars,” He began to massage the scent glandes, listening as Maxwell started moaning out. “I have to have you, breed you. They would be half Martian of course, but it would be nice to start a family again. Are you close to your heat cycle Maxwell?”

            Maxwell was getting lost in the pleasure of feeling his scent glandes being massaged, caving to his biology of letting an Alpha touch him. He shook his head when he caught himself midway moaning and began to snarl at Hank. “I will not tell you a damn thing. Now release me or there will be hell to pay.” He snapped his teeth, hoping that that would get the Martian to release him. Maxwell began to feel hope rise in him when the hands left him, but they were quickly dashed when a fist made contact with his face.

            “You are too beautiful to injure like this Maxwell.” J’onzz spoke. He reached out and began to gently touch the fresh bruise forming on Lord’s face. Smiling slightly when he heard a small whimper escape. “All your tricks to hide what you really are, and now here I am, exposing you for what you really are. Nothing more than a weak Omega.” He resumed running his hands along Lord’s body, enjoying the feel of the flesh underneath his hands. As he moved his hands lower, he hooked his fingers in the waist line of Maxwell’s pants and gave a tug. “What do you look like underneath these pants I wander.”

            Maxwell’s head was still spinning from the heat, and his mind barely catching up to the fact that Henshaw’s fingers were hooked at his waist line. His mind went into fight mode and he brought his head down on J’onzz head. It was a mistake, making him dizzier than he was already, but it got the Alpha to release him and to back away a little as well. Maxwell could taste blood pooling in his mouth as he spat it out, and he was panting heavily. “Don’t…don’t touch…touch me.” He glared at the Martian as he slowly got back up. “GAH!”

_That was a mistake Maxwell Lord, you stupid Omega!_ It felt like someone was ripping the inside of his mind apart. _You will bow to me; you will be mine! I am going to be your Alpha whether or not you like it! If I have to torture you inside your mind, then I will!_ Maxwell struggled to escape the voice in his head. He couldn’t stop the whimpers that were coming from his mouth. _Your planet laws be damned. Now when are you due to go into heat?_ Maxwell couldn’t take the voice in his head. “In…in about…a…a week.” His voice was barely above a whisper, he was panting heavily, and he was covered in sweat.

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it.” Henshaw spoke. He smiled as he saw how quickly the strength had left Maxwell. Slowly, with predatory movement, J’onzz walked back to the chained Omega, hooked his fingers in Maxwell’s waist line. In one swift movement, he stripped the pants and boxers underneath off. Now he stared at the naked shivering body of his prisoner. “According to Earthling’s biology, those of who are Omega’s, you need to be in heat to form a bond.” J’onzz ran his fingers along the naked body, taking Maxwell’s ass in his hands and kneading the flesh. When he was satisfied, he allowed his hands to continue exploring the body of the naked Omega. “Yet nothing says that I still can’t have a little fun with you until then.”

Maxwell tried to move away, tried to twist away from the touch, but he was so weak that his body would not respond to his thoughts. He gave a weak tug at the chains, and a small whimper escaped as he felt the Martian’s hands run over certain areas of his body. He watched through half closed eyes as J’onn J’onzz used his powers to strip his own clothes off and walk around his body. “St…stop. L…let me…me go.” He could feel the head of the cock running up and down his entrance, teasing it, and giving slight pushes. Maxwell knew that the thing he had been dreading was going to happen and he was powerless to stop it.

“Hush little one.” J’onzz purred out. “You know I was going to try and make it pleasurable for you as well, but that little head butt of yours just ruined that chance.” He continued to rub his cock around the clenched hole. “Now this may hurt a lot.” J’onzz lined his cock up with the hole and started to push.

Maxwell felt the intruding member trying to make its way into him, and he used what little strength he had left to keep his hole clenched. He didn’t want this, never wanted this. He worked hard to make the world believe that he was an Alpha, and no alien Alpha was going to ruin his life. When he felt the member being moved away, Maxwell hoped that J’onn J’onzz changed his mind and decided that he wasn’t worth the trouble. All of the sudden he couldn’t breathe, and it felt like his whole body was being torn in two as he felt the thick member all the way in him. Lord couldn’t hold back his whimper as he felt the intruding member being slowly pulled out, and then forcefully snapped forward. The motion caused the cock in him to hit the edge of his cervix, and caused him to moan and whimper out in pain. Fresh adrenaline was coursing through his body, and he was gripping onto the chains that bound him, hoping to pull himself away. “Get it out!” He could feel something warm slowly leaking out and he knew that the alien had torn something in him, and he hoped that it wasn’t permanent.  

“Well just my luck to get a virgin Omega.” J’onzz mocked out. “You must tell me one day how you survived your prior heats without an Alpha claiming you.” He continued his assault on the Omega, listening to all the different sounds escaping his mouth. “Now when you enter heat, I can claim you as mine.”

Maxwell tried to stop the sounds from escaping his mouth, but each thrust caused him to grunt, moan, or whimper out in pain. He knew that he wouldn’t be walking right for the next few days as the alien member thrust rhythmically moved in and out of him, and the bruises forming not only on his face but also his sides from the alien’s hands. Maxwell was also starting to lose feeling in his arms as the assault continued, and the pull as well made his shoulders feel like they were going to dislocate. He hoped that the alien was going to finish soon, and finally he felt it. Maxwell felt J’onzz’s cock twitch, the knot form, and the Alpha’s release start to fill him up.

“I will probably only release once in you, since you are not in heat.” J’onzz spoke. He leaned his head in and began to sniff the back of Lord’s neck, right over the scent glandes. His tongue darted out of his mouth and teased at the area, causing the Omega to whine out in both pain and pleasure. “Then we you are in heat I can bite right here and claim you as mine.”

Maxwell hated this, hated everything. He hated he couldn’t remember how he got into this situation, and hated that he was going to end up a prisoner and bond mate to an alien. Tear trails were now staining down his face from the brutal assault, and he was more than positive that that was blood he felt running down his inner thigh. His brain couldn’t handle anymore, and while J’onn J’onzz was still knotted in him, Maxwell lost consciousness. A small part of his brain sent out a silent pray that someone would find him and safe him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell awakens and learns a few things.

Maxwell felt sick, the heat was so deep, it was going to his bones. All he could think about was that some alien had taken him and knew his secret. His mind told him to wake up, but he didn’t want to, but the smell. Oh the smell, it smelled of a strong Alpha, and unconsciously Maxwell started to grab the sheets around him. _How did I get on a bed?_ Maxwell thought as he pulled the sheets to his noise and started to take in the scent of the Alpha. His mind was catching up to him and he knew that he was entering his heat. _Have I been out for a week?_ Maxwell didn’t care at that moment, all he cared about was getting the smell of Alpha all over him. His inner Omega was doing cartwheels, excited that he could probably share a heat with an Alpha. Maxwell froze when he heard the sound of laughing, and he finally gained control of his body and mind. _Shit._

“Well just like an Omega.” Henshaw cooed out as he stepped closer to the bed. He couldn’t believe how entangled Maxwell had gotten in the sheets, and how deep the younger man was smelling his scent. “Getting all excited from simply smelling an Alpha scent. And all that slick you’re producing, this will be a very interesting heat.”

Maxwell kept control of his breathing, not wanting to put off any scent that would have the Alpha coming any closer to him. Max realized that he was completely naked, and now that he had control of his body, he could feel a cold metal steel cuff around his ankle. His mind went into survival mood.  “Don’t you dare touch me, alien.”  Max scanned around the room, trying to figure out where he was, but nothing looked familiar to him. “I am no yours, so stay the hell away from me.” Maxwell bared his teeth, knowing that it wouldn’t do any good, but hoped it would keep the Alpha away from him. Max slowly got off of the bed, flinching as he heard the chain rattle. To him, it was a defying rattle and sounded as though it filled the whole room. He kept his eyes on Henshaw, watching as the alien slowly stalked towards him. Max was regretted getting off the bed, for he could feel how much slick was actually coming from his hole, and his whole face turned red with embarrassment.

“Now why would I stay away from you?” Henshaw teased out. He slowly stalked towards Maxwell. He smelled the air and licked his lips. “You smell beyond amazing Maxwell. And look at how much slick you are producing. Make it easier on yourself Lord, get on the bed.” He nodded his head towards the bed, watching as Maxwell back away further until the chain was stretched as far as it would go. “You’ve got no other choice Omega.”

Maxwell felt another cramp roll through and another round of slick leak out of his hole. The proximity of the Alpha and the scent was driving his Omega biology crazy. He was panting heavily as his body was telling him to cave to the Alpha. The sane part of his mind was telling him that this was only because of his heat. “You kept me out for a week.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“It was the only way to get you addicted to my smell.” Henshaw explained. He transformed into J’onn J’onzz. “All your needs were taken care of while you were out, and I succeeded in getting you addicted to my scent. You were so entangled in those sheets, I thought I would have to rip the sheets apart to get to you.” In a blink of an eye, J’onzz was standing in front of Maxwell, trying to find fear in the Omega’s eyes. He smiled when he saw defiance and hatred. “Don’t be like that Maxwell. You are an Omega, and I am an Alpha. I need to breed you, to produce pups. They will be a hybrid, first of their kind, but it is what I need. I need a family again.”

Maxwell snarled as J’onzz stepped closer to him. “You can go find some other Omega then pal. I’m not going to be a slave to my biology, and I refuse to be your breeding machine for some hybrid alien.” He went to lash out at the Alpha, only to have his hand caught and his body lifted off of the ground. “I will kill you if you touch me.” He didn’t care that the alien was taller than him, or stronger, he would be damned if he became an Omega breeding machine to an alien.

“No Omega smells like Mars.” J’onzz spoke out. He tossed Maxwell back onto the bed, listening as the Omega groaned as he landed. J’onzz quickly got on the bed, holding Maxwell’s wrists above his head. He leaned down and began to sniff at Maxwell’s neck, mindful of the snarls and snaps coming from the Omega’s mouth. “I will make you mine.”

Maxwell struggled in the grip of the Alpha, knowing that he had to get away. The only bad thing was that the smell of Alpha was causing his body to produce more slick, and Maxwell cursed under his breath. He looked down and saw that the Alpha was getting hard, and Max struggled harder in the grip. “You can bite me and say you claim me, but I will never be yours.” He hissed out. Max made sure he kept his hard blue eyes in a death glare, and looked straight into the red eyes of the last son of Mars. He cursed that his biology was starting to take over and his body was relaxing in the grip of the Alpha.

“You can say you don’t want this Lord,” J’onzz spoke as he inhaled the sweet scent coming off of Maxwell. “But your biology and body are saying something completely different. And look at all this slick that you are producing. I know you want this.” J’onn used his free hand to probe at Max’s entrance, and smiled as he listened to the Omega whine out with need and disgust. He stuck a digit in the whole, and listened as Maxwell groaned out. As he moved his finger around Max’s hole, he felt the Omega produce more slick. “See, just give into your biology and I will make this feel amazing for you.”

Max tried to struggle away, but his body was working against him. He could feel his hips move subconsciously to give the Alpha more room to work, and how his legs seemed to be opening wider on their own as well. He cursed under his breath as he felt the Martian move his finger around and his body reacted by producing more slick. “What…will…gah…Supergirl think?” He smiled slightly when the finger stopped, but whimpered out when it was violently pulled away.

“Do not bring Kara into this Omega.” J’onzz hissed out. He stared into Max’s eyes, seeing the hatred and defiance that was there. “You are going to be mine. You will produce pups for me. Whether you like it or not.” He lined his member up with Maxwell’s leaking hole. “Remember this could have gone another way.” Slowly J’onn began forcing his harden member into the clenched hole.

“GAH!” Lord screamed out. He didn’t want this, didn’t want the Alpha to take him. Maxwell tried to pull his body off of the head of the member, but the Martian’s tight grip on his wrists prevented him from doing so. He shook his head violently back and forth as he felt more and more of the huge member entering him, by the third thrust, the Alpha was all the way in him. Max could feel his biology working against him, and before he had time to protest, he felt his body being flipped around while still impaled on the J’onn’s member. “God damn you!” The pain was excruciating, and it became worst when the alien began to move at a slow pace. He didn’t realize the J’onn had released his wrists, but it was too late. Maxwell was fully impaled on the alien’s cock and there was nothing he could do. His teeth began to hurt as he clamped his mouth tighter, and his hands dug into the sheets. The sound was making him sick, each thrust produced a new squishing sound from all the slick his body was producing and Maxwell hated it.  

“Human Omega’s are slightly different from those of Mars, but your body will adjust to me.” J’onn cooed out. He was enjoying the muscles in Maxwell around his cock, loved the feeling that they producing through his member. He ran his hands all over Maxwell’s body and then finally settled for grabbing the Omega’s hips. Silently J’onzz was hoping that Maxwell would stay defiant for a while, for he loved having to fight the Omega and finally being the victor. The amount of slick that Maxwell’s body produced was making it easier for the alien to move his member in and out of Maxwell’s hole. “When the knot forms, I will bite your neck. A bond will be made.”

Maxwell gripped the sheets tighter, trying to keep control of his body, but his biology was stronger. His mind was in a heat haze and his inner Omega was slowly submitting to the Alpha’s claim over him. “Nev…never.” He couldn’t believe how much he was panting, or how tight the alien was gripping his hips. Maxwell could feel the bruises that were forming from the grip. His company and all he worked so hard for went through his mind. “You…you will get…get…fuck!!! Nothing…of…of mi…mine!!” He cured again as the Alpha adjusted himself to hit his prostate on each thrust, and he hated that he could feel his own cock start to get hard from each thrust. Maxwell couldn’t believe that he was losing the battle with his biology.

“Before me, you had no Alpha.” J’onzz explained. “The DEO will probably get involved in your disappearance. We will probably use the cover of FBI to seize everything of yours to try and find you, all the while I will be running your company from behind the scenes. No one knows that you are an Omega, so it would appear as another Alpha trying to help you out until you are found.” He slowed down his pace to draw more moans and groans from Maxwell. “Of course I would never let them find you.”

“You son of a bitch!” Maxwell cried out. His body was starting to give fully over to the Alpha and he hated it. He knew that soon he would bare his neck, silently asking the Alpha to bite him. _Just give in already little Omega. I will be your Alpha, why make this more painful for you?_ Maxwell shook his head as he realized that the alien was probing around his head. His memories and his life, all laid out there for the alien to see. “Get out of my…ahhh…head!” _Why? As your Alpha I can do whatever I want to you. Why waste my voice to try and control you when I can simply enter your mind and break you down that way?_ “Never.” He wanted to sound strong, but once the word left his mouth, Maxwell knew that it sounded weak and broken. His throat also felt so raw, and he looked down to see the sheets were wet, not just with sweat, but tears. Maxwell hadn’t even realized that he had been crying, nor that he had been screaming, but he realized just how bad his situation was. “Release me.” He wasn’t even sure that the Alpha heard him and the grip tightened in him and he felt the cock start to twitch. Maxwell’s heat hazed brain knew exactly what was coming, and after a few more thrust he felt the knot form and J’onn release in him. A new pain shot through him and a wave of adrenaline coursed through him. “FUCK!!!” Maxwell could feel the Alpha’s teeth piercing deep into his neck, so deep that he could have sworn that the alien was had bitten all the way down to the bone. When the teeth released him, Max dropped his head and saw that between his legs, his own cock was hard and begging for release. _At least I didn’t release._ Maxwell smiled, thankful that his body knew that he was not actually enjoying this enough to release. He whimpered when he saw a hand in case him.

“You are so hard my little Omega.” Henshaw teased out. Sometime during biting down on Maxwell’s neck he transformed back into the man he was pretending to be. “I’m glad to know that I can morph without causing pain will I’m knotted to you. But enough about what I just figured out, you need relief and I will happily provide it for you.”

Maxwell whined out as he felt the hand start to slowly stroke him, moving up and down, getting a steady rhythm going. He was horrified that he was actually finding the sensation pleasurable, even though logically he knew that he had been raped again. His mind may have been clouded, but he needed to hurry the release along, so he thought about other things, things he actually enjoyed and soon his was releasing. He could feel the color rushing to his checks and his arms giving out as he finally fell on the bed. Maxwell could feel the darkness prickling at the corner of his eyes. He stayed that way, fighting off the darkness, and let out a sigh of relief when he felt the alien’s knot deflate and the cock being slowly pulled out. The sucking sound his hole was making once the cock was removed made his stomach roll.

“Look at the mess your in.” Henshaw teased out. “I would make you clean it up, but I have to get back to the DEO. So for releasing without your Alpha’s permission, you can sleep in the mess you made. When I return I will clean you up, and you will clean up your mess.” He crawled off the bed and morphed so that clothes were once again on his body. Henshaw watched as the tired form of Maxwell fell on his side and curled into a ball. “Rest my little Omega. You need it, especially when you get pregnant.” He turned heel and left the room, making sure to lock it tight.

Maxwell was glad that the Alpha had left and he didn’t have to hold himself together as he felt the tears falling down his face. He couldn’t believe that everything that he had worked so hard for in his life was slowly being ripped from his fingers. The bond bite was pulsing and it felt so deep, and Maxwell tenderly reached up and touched it. A hiss escaped his mouth once his finger’s made contact with the bite and he quickly pulled them away. The darkness was still at the edges of his eyes, and Maxwell did not have the strength to fight it. He let the round of darkness take him, hoping that, and he shuddered at the thought, that Supergirl would find out what Henshaw was doing and save him.   


End file.
